Probe devices for testing integrated circuits (IC's) require reliable means for making contact to the circuit that is to be tested while at the same time causing minimal damage to the metal probe pads on the circuit. Early probe devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,697,143 and 4,827,211 did not have mechanically compliant contacting members and are no longer in general use because they did not male reliable contacts to the device under test (DUT). Our U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,964 and those of U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,612 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,515 describe probes with mechanically resilient contacting members that allow much more reliable probing. A similar structure by Ranieri et. al. (A Novel 24-GHz Bandwidth Coaxial Probe, IEIE Trans. Instr. and Meas., Vol. 39, No. 3, June, 1990) also describes mechanically resilient probe tips. However, the new structures, although highly superior in performance than the previous probes, are somewhat difficult and costly to manufacture. In particular, during the soldering or brazing operation when the resilient tips are fastened to the probe body, it is difficult to assure the accurate placement of the contacting tips. U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,788 in FIGS. 6 and 6a shows a probe tip having a cylindrical section 102 and a forward tapered and slanting section 104. The specification is silent as to how this probe tip was manufactured. It certainly cannot be machined with techniques described below. Furthermore the impedance of the contacting tips is dependent on the impedance of the coaxial tip portion, and results in a tip impedance that is always higher than that of the coaxial portion